


Day 31: Halloween Kisses

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), blakefield - Fandom
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kisses, Loving gazes, M/M, Very fluffy, not at all scary even tho it's halloween because all i can write is fluff as we all know by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 31, Halloween KissesTom Blake was all about the holidays. But even the most holidays-obsessed person had to have some weaker days and for Tom, today was definitely one of them.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Day 31: Halloween Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in a while so I am quite nervous but i hope you guys like it <3

Tom Blake was all about the holidays. He loved going to mass on Easter, adored decorating a fir tree the day before Christmas, stayed awake all night with his family to celebrate the New Year.   
According to Tom, holidays were an easy way to make life a little sweeter and in his opinion, every day should have been a holiday. His rather boyish and enchanting view of the world didn’t change once Tom was drafted to join the most atrocious war the world had ever seen. He continued to sing Christmas carols (much to Schofield’s dismay), search for four leaf clovers in the vast prairies behind the trenches, and ask Schofield with a big grin on his face to tell him about his favorite holiday memories. 

But even the most holidays-obsessed person had to have some weaker days and for Tom, today was definitely one of them. It had been an awfully cold October and it had rained all night, transforming the trench into a nasty and muddy river. And Tom was sick of it. Sick of the rain, the freezing temperatures, and most of it all, the bloody war. He wanted to go home, hide under the soft, warm blanket on his bed, and wake up to the sound of his mother calling him to join her for breakfast. 

But no matter how hard Blake wished for his dreams to become reality; there was nothing he could do. He was in the trenches, laying under a blanket that could barely be called one, not waking up to the voice of his mother but rather the sound of shells exploding or an angry lieutenant yelling. 

Tom grumbled in his sleep, turning to lay on his left side, closing his eyes with determination. He did not want to wake up, no matter how uncomfortable his sleeping position was. It couldn’t be any worse than what the Generals had in mind for them today.

But one person did not seem to cooperate with his plan and he was currently crawling closer to him, giving him a tired, but gentle smile.

„So, how excited are you today?“, Schofield whispered, brushing his hand through his rather unkempt, sandy hair and then proceeded to roll up his blanket. Tom just grumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes. There was nothing to be excited about today.

„Not at all because we don’t have leave“, he replies dramatically, causing Will to shake his head gently. It was quiet for a moment, Will finishing to put away his things into his pack. Then he leaned over Tom and lightly flicked his forehead.

„It‘s October the 31, Blake“, he said with a little chuckle but Tom was barely listening, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Exactly. Just another day in the misery of war, in the misery of life”, Tom said in an exasperated tone, watching Schofield raise his brows, amused.

“Alright, I’m going to mass. I guess I’ll see your dramatic little self later at breakfast?”, he answered, brushing his hand ever so lightly over Tom’s shoulder. He proceeded to cup Tom’s face for a moment, seeming unable to keep his hands away. Tom melted into the touch, even though it only lasted a fleeting moment and let out a loud, nearly comical sigh.

“Maybe.”

***

The day turned out to be exhausting and long, not that Blake expected anything else. When he arrived at breakfast, Schofield had already been sent off to pick up a parcel or something else, no one really knew or cared enough. Tom, on the other hand, was put on digging duty. 

The rain had stopped falling from the skies, but that didn’t make the task any less exhausting. Digging mud while standing on that same slippery mud was anything but easy. Tom’s back ached, his palms were full of blisters, and a frown was plastered on his usually soft features. 

After what felt like an eternity, the sun said its goodbye to France, slowly disappearing behind the trenches, a dark orange color as one would expect to see in a sunset in the savannah, scattered across the sky. Tom happily dropped his shovel, letting out a deep breath. 

He’d only have to eat dinner and then it was one more day checked off, one day closer to the end.   
If there was an end, Tom added darkly in his mind, following a fellow lance corporal to a water point. He quickly washed off the dirt and sorrows from his uniform. 

How long could Tom still brush the sins away? When would they poison his personality, disfigure his smile?

“You comin’ to eat, Blake?”, the lance corporal with a rather strong Scottish accent asked, giving him a toothless grin and halting Tom’s dark thoughts.

“Wouldn’t say no to that”, he laughed in response, keeping an eye out for Schofield. Tom got along with most men in their regiment, but there was no denying that Schofield was his best friend, his comrade in arms. He always knew how to calm him down or make him smile. And today, Tom definitely needed it.

But as Tom arrived at the canteen, Schofield was nowhere to be found. With knitted brows, Tom grabbed a watery soup, looking through the masses of soldiers laughing loudly, telling tasteless jokes. But he wasn’t here and Tom couldn’t help himself but start to worry. Schofield was _sent_ on a mission, after all, and everyone knew what could happen on those.

Tom dropped the soup back on the table, suddenly feeling acid in his mouth and an awful feeling in his tummy. What if he lost Scho, what if Scho was laying lifeless in the prairies Tom used to search four leaf clovers in?

Things had a tendency to go fast in the war and Joe warned him not to get attached to anyone-

“Tom? Are you alright?”

“Scho!”, Tom said in an exasperated tone, quickly catching himself.

“Yes, I’m just not hungry”, he quickly added, pushing the soup away and rose his gaze to Schofield, standing tall and noble in front of him. He looked just like he did this morning: handsome and alive. No new scars scattered on his pale skin.

“This is the first time I hear you say such thing”, Schofield said, awfully caring and Tom ignored the new feeling that ignited in his tummy that was quite the contrary to what he felt moments prior.

“Well, there is a first for everything”, Tom replied, unable to hide the smile growing on his lips. Schofield gently smiled back, quickly looking around and then focusing back on Tom. He had a way of looking at Tom as if he were the only man in the world, and needless to say, being in Schofield’s gaze was like basking in the sun. Or at least, it was for Tom.

“This is actually quite convenient because I have something to show you”, the taller man spoke, his sad eyes lightening up at his words.

“As long as it does not include the Boche, you can count me in”, Tom answered truthfully and Will‘s smile widened as he laid his hand on the small of Tom‘s back, leading him out of the canteen. Quietly, Tom let himself be guided by Schofield, enjoying the grounding touch on his back. He shouldn’t have worried; Schofield always found his way back to him, just like Tom always felt a pull towards him.

It was quiet outside. Not only were all the men in the canteen, but the sky was clear, the trenches silent and peaceful. But Schofield didn’t stop in the trenches. No, he kept going, out of the trenches into the deep, green grass to their favorite tree.

Schofield stopped abruptly after a moment, turning around to Tom, his cheeks painted a rosy red. He was biting his lips in a nervous manner, avoiding Tom’s gaze.

“Can you close your eyes for me, please?”, he spoke softly and Tom nodded, closing his eyes without asking anything more. He didn’t have to. Tom trusted the gentle soldier completely. If Schofield asked him to jump, Tom jumped. If Schofield asked him to duck, Tom ducked. He would never harm him purposefully, his intention always as pure as snow.

Schofield’s hand found its way back to Tom’s back and he pushed him forward, Tom’s eyes still fully closed.

“Okay, this is really stupid but-“, Schofield started to mumble nervously and Tom wanted to open his eyes just to admire Schofield’s pretty blue eyes that were definitely widened anxiously right now.

“It’s just- You seemed so downhearted today and then I saw these candles when I had to pick up the parcel, you see, and it made me think and this is really stupid but you love the holidays so much and-“

“Scho”, Tom interrupted Schofield’s adorable rambling, and Schofield stopped abruptly, standing still next to him.  
“Can I open my eyes?”, Tom asked softly. Tom could hear some movement next to him and what sounded like a match scratching the surface of a matchbox.

“…Yes”, Schofield replied after a moment, his words barely a whisper. Tom opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on the gentle slope of Schofield’s nose, illuminated by the flame. But his gaze quickly dropped to the grass next to their tree and his mouth fell open.

Next to the trunk of the tree, on the drying grass covered by vibrant colored leaves, Schofield had cautiously placed three apples. But they weren’t just plain apples, no, Schofield had carefully carved shapes into the apples. One had a demonic grin, the other had his mouth wide opened while the last apple had a friendly face. And in the apples, Schofield had placed said candles. It looked wonderful and Tom was finally connecting the dots - that’s why Schofield was so excited this morning, it was a holiday! A holiday Tom had managed to completely forget.

The lack of verbal answer from Tom seemed to stress Schofield as he started rambling once again. Tom slowly looked up to Schofield, his heart filling up with pure love. Schofield did this for him. _Him_.

“I know it’s supposed to be pumpkins but it’s not like there is a pumpkin patch next to our trench and I know this is so stupid - do you even celebrate Halloween? - but anyways, we can act like this never happened”, he spoke quickly, nervously jumping from one leg onto the other, his hands knitted together over his tummy. The fondness in Tom’s heart grew and he slowly took a step towards Schofield, looking at him, surrendering himself.

Of course. It was written on his face, carved into his heart, it was hanging on his sleeve-

He loved him. It was as simple as that.

Without wasting more precious time on thinking and instead following his heart, Tom delicately cupped Schofield’s gentle face and brushed his lips against Schofield’s. He could sense Schofield freeze under his touch but Tom just closed his eyes, cradling his head. This was right, this _felt_ right. Not like the hopeless battles they fought daily, this had a purpose, a meaning.

Tom felt the soft touch of Schofield’s hands on his waist and he opened his mouth beautifully, letting Tom pull him in. Tom let out a content little hum as Schofield separated their lips, brushing his nose against his.

“Happy Halloween”, he spoke softly and smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tom’s mouth. Tom looked up lovingly to him, grabbing his lapels.

“Scho, you didn’t have to, I-“, he started and Schofield smiled, tucking a wild curl behind Tom’s ear.

“I know. But I love you. So, there’s that”, he replied, his cheeks a lovely shade of red, his elegant fingers stroking over Tom’s full cheeks. Tom beamed, getting on his tiptoes and pressed his forehead against Schofield’s. His eyes closed, Tom took a deep breath, breathing in the cold winter air, breathing in all of Scho.

“I love you.”

Later, life would go back to normal. They would be back in the trenches, fighting for their lives. But right now, Tom’s forehead pressed against Schofield’s - Tom knew this was his new favorite holiday memory.

**Author's Note:**

> this concludes the kisstober months. I wanna thank everyone who participated, it was super fun and being fed with a new story every day truly was a dream!! thanks again to alex and jamie for organizing this!! I know it was quite stressful so thank you for keeping up with us!!


End file.
